Chack Prompts
by Kit-Kit-Em
Summary: Just some prompts I found, with some Chack in them. Hope you enjoy :D (Back on! :D)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters, they belong to Christy Hui.

**1. Chack (I know lol First one - straight in there!)**

"Spicer, what is this?" Chase said confused as he looked at the laptop screen over Jack's shoulder, consequently making the albino genius jump. After the albino caught his breath he spoke.

"It's fan fiction, Chase. Thought it be funny to see what it was all about!" Chase narrowed his eyes and focused on a certain word.

"What is... Chack?"

Jack blushed bright red, stuttering.

"Erm...you don't want to know..." Chase caught sight of Jack's response and facial expression.

"Spicer..." Chase pushed for an answer. Jack was hesitant at first but had turned back to his computer and clicked on something on the web page.

Nervously looking at the warlord, Jack watched as Chase peered over his shoulder to skim over the words he could see.

"Interesting..." was Chase's only comment as he stood up straight and then looked over at the boy.

"Any reason to blush Spicer?" The dragon lord grinned darkly making the boy's face more redder than it already was.

"I-...I'm embarrassed you caught me...but I'm not embarrassed about the fiction, Chase." Jack admitted quietly. But Chase had heard and he chuckled at the admission.

"I see, I'm flattered." And with a crackle of magic Chase was gone from Jack's lair. Jack looked at the spot where Chase was then fainted from the shock. _CHASE! WAS! FLATTERED?!_ Jack would have to ask the warlord if he meant that, and maybe if Jack could get Chase to swear on his word that he'd tell what Chase really thought of him.

Only time would tell.

**2. Celebrity**

Jack squeaked as Chase pulled him to his chest.

"Spicer, why are you so devoted to me?" Jack scoffed.

"Duh, you're Chase Young! You are practically a celebrity! I'm over the moon you'll even talk to me!"

Chase smirked at his number one fan.

"I admit, I am admirable, but so much as you do?" Jack blushed.

"Can't help it. You're amazing! Sex on toast!... Sexy dragon shaped toast?" Chase rolled his eyes but smirked in appreciation anyway.

"You certainly are amusing, Spicer".

**3. Christmas**

"Merry Christmas Chase!" Jack grinned, giving Chase a box that was wrapped neatly in green shiny paper. Chase narrowed his eyes at the boy genius.

"I don't celebrate holidays such as Christmas Spicer." Jack's grin fell into a sad frown.

"...Random present then?" Jack looked hopeful up at the warlord. Chase took the package and opened the box carefully. Inside was a dagger, old but still usable. It had a bronze dragon wrapped around the iron handle, its eyes held rubies, but they were welded strongly to it. It's silver blade glistened in the light as Chase caught his reflection on it. Chase's eyes widened.

"Where did you get this Spicer?" Jack grinned at the reaction.

"I found it whilst cleaning up my house. Reminded me of a story I read about you and wondered if it was the same dagger. By the looks of it I was right!" Chase looked at the boy and let out a small smile of appreciation.

"Thank you, Spicer."

"You're welcome, Chase."

**4. Cowboy**

"God damn it, Clay!" Omi glared down at the cowboy. Yes, down at the cowboy. Omi had grown over the years, and at 18 years of age, the pipsqueak was now a whopping 6'9". He had learnt slang properly and fit in with most teenagers, besides the fact he was a monk. He was Raimundo's equal as were the others.

Omi had learnt over the years that Jack and Chase had become Apprentice and Master, to which then changed to something deeper.

More intimate.

While Omi had no need for such extremities, nor did he like the Heylin but he certainly wished the two well regarding their relationship. Kimiko had found herself a boyfriend, whilst at a convention over in Japan.

Leaving, Omi to deal with the newest couplet on the team. Clay and Raimundo. Omi was happy for them, glad they were beyond bickering and such. Whilst it was nice to see, they were rather touchy feely with each other and Omi had the most unfortunate timing out of everyone. Because he always caught them at the worst times.

Right now, what Omi saw was not what he wanted to see.

"For crying out loud, Clay go and molest Raimundo elsewhere! Preferably in private, where no one can walk in! If you are going to stick it somewhere, stick it where it's somewhere private and no one will walk in on you. Great Dashi's ghost!"

Sure they were his friends and team mates but surely not in front of him. Sure he was asexual and it didn't bother him in the slightest. But...seriously?

God damn it, Clay.

God damn it, Raimundo.

**5. Loneliness**

Jack sighed, he wasn't surprised that it had rebounded off the walls in an echo. Jack had always experienced loneliness. His parents were always away, forgotten about him, leaving him behind. Jack looked up to see a shadow, in which moved forward to reveal the warlord. Jack smiled sadly at the warlord. Perhaps he came to gloat and to poke fun at him?

"Come Spicer, you shall be in my company from now on." Jack grinned. Perhaps not. Jack rose to his feet.

"Thank you, at least I won't be lonely anymore."

**6. Horror**

Jack stared wide eyed at the man-turned-dragon in front of him. Jack watched in horror yet fascination as Chase tore Clay apart, red-thick blood spurting out everywhere and had started on Raimundo. What had Jack done for Chase to lose it?

"Spicer is mine! My apprentice! MINE!" Jack smiled shyly and called to Chase.

"Leave them alone Chase. I belong to no one but you and you know that." Chase paused then purred at the admission, moving his blood drenched body towards the goth.

"And don't you forget it, Spicer." He said as he nuzzled his snout against Jack's cheek, licking the blood that he had put there.

**7. Unrequited Love**

Wuya growled out her frustration, how dare he choose the snivelling little brat as his mate. What was wrong with her? She was beautiful, happy to oblige to any order including the sexual kind, sure she wasn't loyal but she could learn if Chase would teach her. Chase was ungrateful, never happy with what he had. He always had to have more. The greedy-

Wuya let loose a tear and sighed.

Perhaps the boy was a better choice. He was young, attractive, smart and she could tell that Chase was happy; in the weird way he showed it. Wuya smiled sadly. She supposed that, this is unrequited love for you. Jack was lucky, she thought to herself, as well as he deserved the affection. Jack had waited long enough.

**8. Training**

Chase was a beautiful sight to behold whilst he trained. He was at peace himself in every movement he made, slowly lifting limbs in a Tai Chi stance to another. Jack sighed in admiration. Oh he would gladly admit that when he was watching Chase start his training, did he turn into a love sick school girl. Chase was such a beautiful creature... it was sin. Jack smiled at the thought. Definitely the perfect way to explain Chase in all ways.

"Like what you see, Spicer?"

Jack blushed at being caught but grinned sheepishly at the smirk warlord that had turned his head in the direction of the albino.

"In all honesty? More than I should..." A low rumble of a chuckled came from the Warlord to show that the flattery was just more than fine.

**9. Snow**

Chase could not believe how amazed he was at the body beneath him. His snow white skin now covered in red blotches from love bites. Skin that glistened in sweat and now wriggling under the warlord's intense gaze. Chase knew he had gotten a good catch.

"Chase stop staring and get on with it!"

Chase smirked at the boy below him.

"Sorry, my love, just admiring what is mine..." The dragon leaned down and kissed his mate passionately, whilst the boy of snow white skin groaned in appreciation. Jack gasped as he realised that Chase hadn't asked for anything.

"Who said that I had to have all the fun? " Jack panted out as he flipped the dragon over. Jack may have been out of breath, but the sultry smirk on his face made the dragon growl dominantly.

"Time to return the favour.." Chase soon shut his snarling trap and he felt Jack's mouth descend slowly down his body.

**10. Sex**

"Chase can I ask you a question? Merely curious is all...?" Chase looked up at the boy from his book, narrowing his eyes in defence.

"Depends on the question, Spicer." Chase said closing his book. Jack blushed.

"Nothing bad... I mean... You know your lizard form..." Chase raised an eyebrow at what the boy said but humoured him nonetheless.

"Yes, I tend to change into it from time to time if and when it is needed." Chase answered sarcastically and then gestured for the goth to actually get to the point.

Jack chuckled nervously.

"Ahaha... erm... How would you...you know...have sex in that form?... Theoretically speaking of course..." Jack blushed, and refused to look at his Master in fear the question may be to forward.

Chase looked at the goth and smirked.

"Interesting... I would merely use the same way all lizards mate, Spicer." Jack nodded.

"Oh... so what if it was with a human... in your lizard form...?" Jack's pink face grew to a cherry tomato by this stage.

Chase chuckled, getting the idea of the silly questions.

"I think there is something in general you wish to ask me, Spicer." Jack spluttered and tried to avoid asking, but yelped when the dragon lord pulled the boy into his lap. Kissing up the pale neck, Chase murmured.

"I will be gentle, my Jack."

Chack: Why the feck not!? XD  
Celebrity: No comment.  
Christmas: Coz Chack fluff is fluffy? XD  
Cowboy: It has Chack in there!...Sort of... Erm, a friend of mine dared me to make a random couple with that one if I was stuck. My brain just died XD and Omi popped up to say hi XD  
Lonliness: No comment.  
Horror: Angry Chase is angry... XD  
Unrequited Love: I've never seen a fanfic that shows Wuya's side of the story... I dunno... I hate Wuya but... my heart goes out to her as well...  
Training: Jack...I agree XD  
Snow: LEMON?! WHAT LEMON!? THAT'S A LIME! LEARN THE DIFFERENCE! XD  
Sex: Jack...Curiosity killed the cat...

I found some prompts that I did ages ago! Lmao hope these will be a laugh for ya :D

Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui  
Prompts/Story (c) Me


	2. Chapter 2

**11. Shepherd's Pie**

"What is that lovely smell, Spicer? What are you cooking? You do realise I have servants for this particular chore?" Chase mentioned as he walked into the kitchen. Jack grinned sheepishly.

"It's my homemade Shepherd's Pie, and I know but I wanted to cook something for you for a change. I hope you like it." Chase wound his arms around his mate's waist and kissed the albino's neck simultaneously.

"Oh no you don't, Chase. Save that for later! Dinner first!" Chase chuckled.

"Of course, my Jack. Denahi, set the table." Chase ordered a nearby cat, to which said feline nodded and changed into his human form to help Jack and his master ready for dinner.

**12. Bra**

Chase tried, oh boy did he try. He tried so hard not to laugh and give away his hiding place. He originally came to visit Jack about a certain showdown that had happened earlier that day. Jack had lost a Sheng Gong Wu and lost it rather embarrassingly. But what Chase saw was instant forgiveness.

Jack was singing Lady Gaga's 'Just dance'. Chase watched with amusement as Jack swung his hips to the beat, singing at the top of his voice completely off key. Chase's sides started to hurt from holding back his laughter, as Jack dressed up a Jack-bot and started to grind against it.

"Just dance! Gunna be okay! Dam doo doo doo! Just dance!"

Jack twirled around, opened his eyes and spotted the warlord leaning against the door way in the shadows. Frozen in place, Jack blushed bright red. Chase in that moment lost it, completely toppled over, collapsed to the floor holding his sides laughing.

Jack was wearing a bra, a skirt (a mini skirt at that), a see-through blouse and knee high boots.

"Thank you, Spicer!" Chase said, trying to breathe. "You made my day!"

**13. Table**

The table in Chase's dining room was an early 16th Century piece, it was mahogany and had a beautiful sheen to it. It was rare, only 5 in existence. Chase and Jack had many dinners and many conversations at this table.

Chase shamelessly had shoved Jack upon this table and had his evil and wicked way with him.

Poor Table...

**14. Church**

"Father, I have sinned." Jack sighed.

"And how have you sinned, my child?"

"I love a man, father, and I do not wish to love him."

There was silence.

"What do you believe you should do about it?"

Jack looked up with a hungry look.

"Have my way with him and drop this stupid church fetish!" Jack yelled and lunged for the warlord whom was smirking at his mate.

**15. Plans**

Jack growled in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. His blueprints weren't making any sense, and he was the one that made them! Measurements were completely off, making the new bot out of proportion and non-fightable for battle. Something didn't add up.

A chuckle echoed across the basement lair, causing Jack to look up and focus away from his work.

"Something the matter, Spicer?" Jack turned and noticed Chase standing off to one side.

"Should have known you'd be the one to foil my plans. What did I do now?" Chase grinned at the accusation.

"Well, what did you do? You forgot what day it is... we have a meeting later." Jack was confused momentarily.

"Shit! Our date! That's today?!" Jack exclaimed, panicking. He dropped everything and made a break for the stairs to the ground floor of the house.

"I'll be down and ready in 10 minutes!" Chase chuckled at the exclamation. Jack would forget his head if it weren't screwed on. Chase chuckled at the thought. Curse that boy's humour.

**16. Lust**

Jack looked over and saw Chase walk past him, head held high. His long ink coloured hair blew behind him authenticating his beauty as an immortal warlord. Jack was in awe of this beautiful creature. How could Chase live for so long and still look gorgeous was above anything he could think of.

Chase looked over at Jack with a glare, Jack just swooned. Even if Chase didn't like him, at least he gave him the time of day to glare at him. That was enough, enough to acknowledge him. Jack did know this, if Chase ever got bored and need a release (if you know what I mean hahaha) Jack was always up for the challenge.

Jack sighed. Chase looked away and ignored the genius entirely. Jack wished he could have a chance, he activated his helipack and flew into the sky. What Jack missed was the smirk that Chase threw him as he flew up into the clouds.

**17. Whipped Cream**

Jack hummed a merry tune as he made his triple scooped banana sundae. He grinned as he placed flakes around the bowl, hundreds and thousands scattered about as he shook the bottle over the dessert. Jack picked up the whipped cream and squirted it across the banana.

Chase chose then to enter the kitchen.

"Spicer? What is it that you are doing?" Chase said as he walked over to him. Jack turned and grinned at the warlord.

"Oh hey, babe! Just making a Banana Sundae a la Spicer." Chase looked over the goth's shoulder. He chuckled at the sweet mess that was currently in the bowl.

"My my, Spicer. Surely all this sugar sweetness will end up rotting your teeth?" Chase grinned, obviously merely joking.

"Oh hush, I take perfect care of my teeth, I just tend to like banana sundaes. Don't get me started on your love for fairy cakes, I could in theory say the same for you." Jack blackmailed playfully.

Chase chuckled in reply, then eyed the whipped cream. Jack caught the warlord's sight lock on the can.

"Tonight?" Chase grinned at his mate. Jack laughed.

"Just let me eat my dessert first..." Chase kissed along the albinos neck.

"I'd rather I'd have mine first, but I suppose will have to be patient. Enjoy my porcelain doll, I shall be in the library should you come looking for me afterwards." Chase grinned as he pecked Jack's lips and then left the albino to much away on the dessert. Jack sighed.

"I swear that man only cares for sex..." He sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen, then took a bite out of the dessert. Slowly a grin appeared on his face after he swallowed.

"But then again, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." After Jack had finished he then ran out of the kitchen leaving the bowl and taking the can with him.

Jack would have his way with the war lord for once, and the bastard was going to enjoy it.

**Shepherds Pie: Chase! WHY YOU SO HORNY?!****  
****Bra: OMG! This was mental! A friend and I were just merely talking about our gay friend and couldn't help but giggle at the thought of him in drag! (Don't get me wrong, whatever takes your fancy. No problems here and all support) Made an excellent storyline XD****  
****Table:...Short but sweet... but all in all...That poor table! XD****  
****Church: Apologies to****MoonHeart1313****As one of her recent fics that I had read was 'The Confession' (I suggest reading it! it was so good!) But this truly was written a while ago, I just didn't wish for it to seem that I had copied. Love you loads Moon! XD Anyway this was just a laugh about the whole gay/church deal.****  
****Plans: Chase you is sneaky!****  
****Lust: Jack you admire waaaaaaay too much XD****  
****Whipped Cream:... No comment XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**18. Clase**

Chase and Clay stared in to each other's eyes and just froze dead. Jack was on the sidelines raving and ranting angrily. Kimiko had her phone out and was taking pictures of the hilarious moment that had occurred. Raimundo was clutching his side whilst rolling around in the grass, struggling to breath as he laughed loudly. Omi was merely confused, not understanding why the showdown had stopped abruptly.

What happened was rather amusing. Chase was winning the showdown as the aim was to win in a spar against the other, the unfortunate thing was that Clay had managed to trip the warlord but subsequently ended up with the warlord on top of the cowboy. The trip, according to the showdown made the immediate win for the Heylin, therefore the Wu belonged Chase.

Clay blushed at the warlord's closeness.

"IT'S CHACK DAMN IT! NOT CLASE!" Jack yelled causing everyone to laugh at the outburst, including Chase and Clay.

Chase stood up and offered a hand to help the cowboy up as a small apology, not as an ally or friend. Clay took it and nodded at the warlord.

"Each to their own partner, but no thank you." Chase chuckled at Clay's comment, and looked over at Jack whom had stopped and realised what he had said. His white skin finally got some colour as he blushed brightly.

"We'll let you off for now, Chase, that was hilarious as all hell! But be warned we will be back to retrieve what evil should not have." Chase chuckled at the threat.

"I look forward to it, young monks." He said as they left on the back of Dojo. Chase looked over at Jack.

"Care to explain such an outburst?" Jack shook his head, completely embarrassed and activated his helipack. The boy couldn't get away quick enough.

Chase grinned. Such an interesting fact.

**19. Motorbike**

Jack drooled at the sight of the black and dark forest green Suzuki Boulevard M109 R Limited Edition, motorbike. It was sleek, sexy and most probably sounded sex worthy when started up. Jack ran his fingers across the shiny surface, trembling with want.

Chase would kill him if he found out that he was-

A cough resided by the door way, Jack cringed and he recognised the voice regardless.

"Hey Chase." Jack grinned nervously, trying to hide the front of his body away from the golden eyes. Jack turned his head to avoid Chase getting suspicious. Chase smirked anyway.

"I can smell your pheromones from here, Spicer." Jack shook, and could no longer help it.

"I'm sorry, Chase! I can't help it! 109-cubic-inch fuel injected four-cylinder engine for an exhilarated performance, torque is massive from idle to maxed throttle and engine performance is optimized by the 2-into-1-into-2 stainless steel chrome exhaust system, V twin engine and fantastic for long distance treks." Jack ranted, starry eyed.

"I DEMAND TO BE BENT OVER THIS THING, AND FUCKED VIGOROUSLY OVER IT!"

Chase burst into laughter.

"I really don't understand the fascination with my bike, but fine. After dinner, I'd rather have the energy to do so." Chase compromised. Chase did in fact understand the fascination but did not let on. Two treasure in one moment? Heck yes!

**20. Mobile Phone**

Jack smiled as he received yet another text message. Jack had obtained a pen pal which he had first been speaking to through emails, they ended up swapping numbers. They had gotten on since. Jack had confided to this stranger of the Xiaolin/Heylin world, the Wu, the dragons and the warlord.

_We should meet soon, my Jack. It would be nice to speak to you face to face. Rather than via messaging. C x_

_We totally should! However, as much as we know about each other and I know about you... I don't know your name... How come you never told me? You allowed me to call you by your old name. But why not your new name? J x_

It was true, out of all the things they have spoken about the other refused to give out the name he goes by now.

_That is true, my love. Weisheng was the name I was born with, but I had changed it since. It no longer suited me and who I became later. I promise you already know my name Jack. We have met before, that much is true. C x_

Jack stared at the screen not sure how to reply to that.

Jack actually knew him?

Jack began listing those whose names began with a C.

Clive? The boy down at the corner shop in the town not far from his house? Jack knew of the boy's crush on the genius, even thought of Clive as cute. But the employee was too young in Jack's eyes. Plus the boy didn't have a phone. So not him.

Cameron? The 20 year old next door? Jack chuckled. Oh hell no. The guy hated Jack and the feeling was mutual.

Clay? Jack had to laugh complete at the mere suggestion. Jack would have picked up on the slang eventually, unless Clay had managed to withdraw his home language in order to keep the genius guessing. But in all fairness, Weisheng was a Chinese name. So that ruled the Texan out completely. Clay was very happy with his heritage.

Who else?

Jack stopped. Chase? Jack looked through the text messages Weisheng had sent. He was very mature and sounded really sophisticated. That sounded much like Chase. But could it?

_I'm just gunna guess...Don't be mad if I'm wrong? J x_

Jack waited for the reply. The phone vibrated a moment later.

_And why would I be mad? Of course guess away. J x_

Jack took a deep breath and typed away.

_Chase? J x_

Jack's heart thundered in his chest waiting for the reply. The vibration went off signalling the arrival of the most important text Jack ever received.

_Exactly, my Jack. I look forward to your next visit. Chase x_

**21. Hentai**

Jack panted as he watched a hentai on his laptop, pulling at his member hard and fast. He was trying his hardest to stay quiet, as Chase was in the next room meditating. This hentai was very much like himself and Chase, which caused the albino's imagination to run wild at the thought of him and his Master at it. It was strictly Master and Apprentice, regardless if the boy wanted more.

Jack could dream.

Jack started to moan, albeit quietly.

"Ch-chase..." Jack was close. Jack could feel the pull of the orgasm that was ready to spring loose.

"Come for me, my Jack." Jack came to the voice he believed was in his mind, causing a mess upon his left white hand, stomach and left thigh. Panting and trembling in ecstasy, he heard a familiar chuckle from across the room. Jack froze and his eyes flew open in alarm.

"Enjoy yourself, Spicer?" Jack blushed, he had a feeling he was done for.

"It seems your rather erotic display has affected me quite a bit. I think you should help me with that..." Came the seductive purr of the dragon lord. Jack shivered at the tone. Totally worth being caught in the end.

**22. Chimney Sweep**

Jack giggled at the television as Mary Poppins was playing away in the cassette player. Jack was such a big boy now, he was six! He turned six about a week ago. But he would never say no to Disney movie!

"Jack-dear! Dinner's ready!" Came his mother's voice from the kitchen.

"'Kay!" Jack paused the video and toddled into the kitchen and up to his mother, whom had placed him into his chair. It wasn't a high chair, but it was a grown up chair either. Just a special one, for a very special boy.

Jack looked across the table to see a man, dressed in a formal jacket and tie suit. His long black hair tied back into a mid high pony-tail. His eyes were yellow and evil.

"Your eyes are pwetty!" Exclaimed the six year old. The man chuckled and smiled at the boy.

"Why, thank you. But I must say yours are much prettier." The boy blushed and disagreed.

"Nuh-uh. My eyes aren't normal, the kids at school say so." The man shook his head.

"Just because they are different, doesn't mean you aren't special." Jack blushed but smiled at the nice thing the man said.

"Fank you." The boy tried to speak but the nice thing that hardly anyone said to him, clouded his mind slightly.

A plate was placed in front of the boy, who squealed.

"Chips and Spaghetti O's!" The man chuckled at the boy's behaviour.

"Hey Mister?" Jack said with his mouthful, Jack's mother blushed and cringed. The man waved his hand as a gesture of 'don't worry about it'.

"Yes, my boy?" Jack swallowed then spoke again, catching on with his mother's behaviour.

"Sorry, mommy... erm, Mister would you like to watch Mary Poppins with me after dinner?" The man smiled.

"Jack, honey, this man is here on business. I'm sure he doesn't have time to watch, children's programs." Jack's mother said politely. The man scoffed.

"Nonsense. Children will be children. Of course, Jack I will love to." Jack wiggled in his seat.

"Yay!"

**23. Mediocrity**

Jack sang his heart out. Music Charmer, a new Heylin on the block had capture him in the middle of the showdown. It was Music Charmer VS Jack Spicer. In order to escape the boy had to sing to unlock the container. Everyone laughed at the idea, surely Jack couldn't sing to save his life.

Chase grinned, completely amused with this showdown. Although he couldn't hear the boy, he most certainly could hear him. Chase wondered how mediocre the boy was. What had shocked everyone was the container had shook and then unlocked. Jack hadn't realised that the box had opened and carried on singing.

_"Somebody told me I'm supposed to feel this way,  
That a heart can never reach a peak of truth until it breaks._

_Nothin's great about a heartache,  
There's nothing there I wanna learn from all this pain.  
And I'd rather not feel love then to have to feel this way.  
Like I'm dying, you've all been lying.  
Cause there's nothin' great about a heartache."_

Music Charmer and Chase were astonished. Mediocrity? Definitely not. Jack realised he was free and stopped singing abruptly. He flushed red brightly.

"Such beauty..." Music Charmer gaped. Chase got jealous immediately and went over to the boy and lifted him over his shoulder.

"Woah!" Jack let out.

"He's mine." Music Charmer glared at the warlord's claim.

"Huh?" Jack voiced his confusion. Chase shifted his attention to the genius as he walked away with him.

"Simple, Spicer. I do not squander beauty."

**24. Poo**

Jack cringed at the sight of the Bailey ranch. Clay looked at the albino, waiting for the complaint to come.

"How could you live like this?! How could anyone!? It stinks! IT'S COVERED IN POO!"

Ah, Jack Spicer wouldn't be himself if he didn't complain about something.

**25. Strawberry**

Chase watched in agony as his consort was munching away on strawberries with cream. Jack was completely unaware of the aroused state his Master was in. Jack looked over innocently, not noticing the warlord's heated gaze.

"Want a strawberry, Chase?" Jack offered but the strawberry flew, with the fork still attached to it, to the floor along with the bowl in the genius' lap. Chase had pounced into Jack lap, straddling the boy and knocking him down to lay across the sofa. Such a mess was made but neither person cared.

"I'd rather have something else for dessert, my Jack." Chase grinned as he attack his lover's neck.

**26. Shapeshifter**

Chase looked over at Jack, the genius was astonished yet again at his shape shifting abilities from lizard to man and back.

"Chase you are beautiful..." Chase laughed at the comment, crossing over to him in his human form.

"You are more interested in my shape shifting ability than the man that is now a bloody mess on the floor, because he nearly defiled what was mine?" Jack blinked at the facts that was laid out for him.

"Huh?" Jack looked at the mangled mess on the floor then looked back up into Chase's golden eyes.

"Who?" Jack said, again falling into a daze of admiration. This pleased Chase immensely, as it showed not also that Jack wasn't traumatized but most certainly loyal.

**27. Closet**

The monks laughed at Jack as he had embarrassingly become aroused as Chase was thrown on top of him. Chase was thrown out of the Showdown but had landed in the sidelines. Jack just happened to be the soft landing for Chase.

Jack had become red and started to cry once Chase had stood up and brushed imaginary dirt of his arms and armour.

"I had no idea Jack was in the cupboard!" Omi shouted gleefully as it then caused Rai to laugh harder.

"Dude! That's 'closet'! Not 'cupboard'!" Rai said after he manage to breathe.

Chase glared at the monks as he then turned to Jack.

"Stand, Spicer." Jack sniffed and trembled.

"Just kill me, Chase. Just kill me."

"I will do no such thing, stand." Chase said getting irritated. Jack had no choice but to be obedient. Jack was taken by surprise as he soon found Chase's lips upon his own. Jack felt almost at peace. He obediently opened his mouth to allow the warlord to take what he wanted. This display cause all the monks to quieten, well I say all. Kimiko was squealing like the yaoi fan girl she was.

Chase then pulled back panting slightly, Jack panting too. Jack looked up at Chase.

"You're...?" Chase moved away from the dazed Spicer.

"Nothing wrong with homosexuality, Spicer." Jack smiled at the sweet gesture Chase had done for him.

"Thanks Chase." Jack blushed and grinned.

"Don't mention it... EVER." Jack giggled nervously.

"Eh...What am I mentioning?"

**There's one more part left :D**

**Clase: Yes that's right Jack! Chase is yours! Not Clay's! XD**

**Motorbike: O.o You wanna do what to the bike, Jack?**

**Mobile Phone: Fluff? What fluff?**

**Hentai: So not sorry! XD Jack got lucky after all!**

**Chimney Sweep: CHIBI JACK! D'AWWWW!**

**Mediocrity: Danny Cooksey is back! XD The song is 'Nothin's Great about a Heartache' by Bad4Good. *fans self***

**Poo: Because :iconRosiesama: thought it was funny XD**

**Strawberry: I swear Chase you need to see somebody about these urges... Sexual beast... XD**

**Shape Shifter: Trust Jack XD**

**Closet: Meany Monks... :(**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**

**R&R**

**Kit x**


	4. Chapter 4

**28. Eagle**

Chase and Jack stood in the middle of Chase's citadel.

"Fountain of Hui!"

"Eagle Scope!" Jack shouted at the same time as Chase and both of the Wu activated.

"Remember, Spicer. You are to look for the answer in becoming true Heylin. Nothing else." Jack nodded and closed his eyes. Information poured into his mind. After the information was gathered the Wu were deactivated.

Chase turned to Jack with a smirk but it was then removed to make room for a more shocked expression. Jack was blushing and grinning up at the warlord, shyly.

"Spicer?"

"So you mean, I have to wait until I'm eighteen? Okay, I've waited this long, I can wait a little more."

Chase almost face palmed at the boys idiocy. The boy could not even follow simple orders. Chase massaged his temples in hope his headache would go away.

Jack's grin fell and a worried look took over.

"Chase?..." Came Jack's sad voice.

"You deceiving little insect..." Chase's tone was irritated. Jack was worried that maybe the Wu had lied to him. But Jack really had nothing to worry about.

"Just as well then isn't it, Spicer?" Jack grinned as the warlord look at him with a smirk.

"I'll stay out of trouble for now, then, Chase. Maybe I'll go back to school or start university if they deem me too smart." Jack bounced upon the warlord and pecked him on the lips. Jack then let go and ran for the exit.

"See you in three years, Chase!" Chase smirked as he watched the goth leave.

"See you soon, my china doll."

**29. Carpet**

It was eerily silent in the citadel, something the warlord would have liked if the circumstances were different as they were in the past. Now Chase had taken on a new apprentice as well as a new consort. Of course that Jack was now living with him, he was obviously waiting for distraction to come as it proved to be a challenge, and Chase liked those so much.

But such a day that it was silent, had Chase worried. Now, Jack was in the vicinity, you could hear tinkering or perhaps the television if the goth wanted some peace, but often enough you would hear rambunctious laughter echo through the citadel.

Such laughter did not come. Chase also remembered that Jack didn't greet him this morning, Chase put it down to perhaps his consort was tired, perhaps a little grumpy. Leaving Jack to his devices was perhaps the best thing to do, until the goth was to lighten up as the day went by.

Jack had been like this all day, plus the silence. Now you can see why Chase was worried.

Chase wandered through the halls to find the albino in bed, covers wrapped around him tightly.

"Jack, please speak to me. I love hearing your voice, this silence is rather deafening when I have become accustomed to your noises and voice. What has made you silent my Jack?" Chase questioned softly. Chase lifted a hand and rested it what he believed was Jack's shoulder.

Jack shifted away from the warlord's touch and pushed his head above the covers. If looks could kill, Chase would be dead, so many times over.

"You know exactly what's wrong, don't play dumb with me! And don't touch me!" Chase's eyes widened in shock. What had happened in the small space in time for his apprentice and lover to be so irate.

"Why not, my Jack?"

Jack pointed at the warlord's face.

"Until you apologise for these carpet burns, you aren't getting any or the bed for a week!" Chase stopped and thought about that sentence for a split second. After that second was gone, he openly laughed out loud.

"That was the real reason you have been quiet? Oh, my Jack. You should have mentioned that, I have salve to put on it should that be the problem. I thought you were angry at something that would have caused you serious harm or heartache! Never do that to me again!" Chase sighed.

"But... I will apologise if it will make you feel better. I'm sorry, my Jack." Jack looked as though he felt bad. He had actually worried the warlord silly.

"I'm sorry too." Jack said quietly. Chase smiled and cupped a white cheek.

"As your master, do not worry me like that over something so trivial." Chase said, adding authority to his voice. Jack smiled.

"I won't."

"Good, let us go find a movie to watch and while we watch, I will tend to the burns." Chase whispered as he kissed the goth gently.

**30. Pencil**

Jack was all mental skill. Not at physical. But if drawing counted...

Jack shaped and shaded. Curved and straightened. Blended and erased. Jack was no stranger to pencil and paper. He often used such utensils to make his plans for his machines and bots.

Jack looked up at his Master, to whom was reading with a very rare serene look upon his features. Jack couldn't let such a moment go.

Jack glided his pencil over the paper and work quickly, he had photographic memory but it was a better experience if you worked with the object of the project in person. It felt much more rewarding.

Jack pencilled in, Chase's eyes, the structure of his face, Chase's nose, the outline of Chase's hair, his hands and the book.

Jack had paused to look at his work so far and grinned with pride as it was fantastic, just the actual detail to do now. Detail was the most important part.

Jack was about to start when Chase spoke up. Jack blushed at being caught.

"Can I turn the page?"

"Er...y-yes?" Jack stuttered, but Chase turned the page but other than that didn't move from the pose from which Spicer was drawing. Jack realised that Chase obviously mind and that it wasn't bothering him.

"And when you are finished, I demand to see it, my Jack."

**31. Infidelity**

Jack cried into his pillow. Adrian, his now ex-boyfriend, had cheated on him with a girl. Jack should of known Adrian's infidelity, would have happened anyway. Adrian had said it was only an experiment. But to cheat? Surely it would have been the easy way of saying to the goth, 'Sorry, but I think I am straight after all, thanks for being there. Good luck with the future'. He had no idea the guy could stoop so low.

"Why are you crying, insect?" Jack knew that voice, but it was strange that there was no animosity or displeasure.

Jack looked up at the warlord who was sat on his bed beside him, which was even stranger.

"I got used then dumped." Jack sniffed, "It's my own fault really..." Jack pulled himself up into a sitting position, crossed legged, upon his duvet. Jack looked like a wreck. Eyes were puffy and (ignoring the pun) red, and his eyeliner was smudged ridiculously. Chase cupped Jack's right cheek.

"Beauty should not look so sad." Jack smiled and sniffed again.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you are acting rather strange. Normally you would give me a really wide birth." Jack explained, the warlord smirked. That was better.

"Remember the showdown earlier today? It seems the effects of the Horse of Honesty mean just that." Jack nodded dumbly.

"Oh.." Jack leaned into the touch anyway.

"I'm sorry, for the past and for what that fool did to you. Perhaps a future with me would suffice? Although you are most certainly not ready for me, however, I am willing to over look it should you cooperate." Jack grinned widely and climbed into the warlord's lap. Chase grinned and wiped the eyeliner away.

"I deeply regret that I didn't get to you first." Jack pecked the warlord's lips.

"I'm yours now Chase, as you said if I cooperate. Do you mean, wait until I am of age in your eyes? Because 16 seems fair to me..." Jack questioned, Chase stroked red locks and chuckled.

"Compared to me, you are merely a baby." Jack laughed at the analogy.

"But.. 18 at least, Spicer. I may be evil, but even I have morals." Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around the dragon man. Chase most certainly didn't complain.

"After the effects wear off... you won't kick me out will you? Give me your word?" Chase chuckled.

"The effects stopped as you sat in my lap. But yes you have my word Spicer." Jack grinned and kissed the warlord again. Chase pushed him away gently.

"Now, now, Spicer." Jack blushed but the smile never left.

"Sorry, can't help it."

**32. Normality**

Chase looked around Jack's bedroom, knowing full well the boy occupying it was dead to the world. fast asleep. Light snores enveloped the room. Chase scoffed quietly, though amused at the style of the goth's room. It was half dark green and the other half black with a gold banner around the room.

Jack really was his number one fan.

Chase looked over at the boy to whom had shifted onto his back but snuggled into the pillow with a small smile.

"Chase..." Came a sweet murmur from the genius. Chase smiled, and sat carefully next to the goth. Racking gold across white features, Chase realised that Jack was rather normal... without his make-up. He was beautiful simplicity. Jack would disagree should he be ever called normal, Chase would agree as well in some sense. Jack was very special, if rough around the edges.

"Beautiful..." Chase whispered to himself.

Jack's eyes fluttered open, but obviously still half asleep.

"Chase?" Jack slurred tiredly. Chase stroked the boy's hair gently.

"Go back to sleep, Spicer. I will speak to you in the morning when you are fully awake." Chase whispered as he tried to hush the boy back into slumber. Jack didn't complain.

"Mmkay.."

**AND That's it... The last part of the prompts that I had found. Hope you enjoyed all of them. Don't worry, don't panic there will be more prompts, most likely when I go back to college or whatever XD That is the reason how these came along XD So this will go on as completed for the time being :)**

**Eagle: Jack so totally would just to see if being Heylin would be worth it, if Chase couldn't love him what was the point of being Heylin?**

**Carpet: Hahahaha! Oh dear they were both at fault! XD**

**Pencil: I don't know why, but I see Jack as an artist...**

**Infidelity: That bastard! Poor Jack... Well at least you have Chase :D**

**Normality: Chase is so out of character here, I swear!**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy hui**

**Story (c) Me**


	5. Chapter 5

**33. Boobs**

Jack was excited to find out about the release of Xiaolin Chronicles. Chase humoured his pale lover and had sat down with him to watch the cartoon. Chase grinned as he couldn't keep his excitement to himself, bouncing up and down in his seat like a 4 year old child.

"Chase, it's starting!" Chase chuckled at Jack's frenzy of trepidation, the introduction of the first episode began to play. Jack's excitement stopped suddenly.

"Wait...what? Okay, strange design... can over look it, I guess. Another Omi? Finally the Cheese ball may have family!..."Jack giggled.

"Hey look! It's yo- WHAT!?" They hadn't even finished the intro and Jack already had complaints. Chase however wasn't fussed.

"Anatomically incorrect on my reptilian form, but that's fine. I have had worse designs in history. Although, I quite like how I have been, as you would say, 'beefed up'." Jack scowled and ignored the warlord to spot another villain on the screen.

"Who's this bitch!" Chase fixed his sight back on the screen in front of him to see a young woman, dressed similarly to himself. Chase noted aloud.

"Interesting. A daughter or a sister perhaps?" Jack growled.

"Nope! That or I have competition!"

Chase laughed heartily at his lover. Places his arm over the genius's shoulders.

"Spicer, this is an alternate universe. Obviously, the creator has changed a few things, perhaps because of the budget or copyright-" Jack cut Chase off.

"I don't care! At least they were evil enough to give her small boobs!" Chase looked at his apprentice questioningly.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Jack gave the warlord an 'are you serious' look.

"It has everything to do with it! You said so! If you were to appreciate the female form (considering you are bisexual), she would, at least, have decent sized breasts!" Chase exploded into hysterical laughter.

"Spicer, are you telling me, that you have gone green-eyed over a cartoon alternate universe?" Jack suddenly went quiet.

"No..."

"Chase nuzzled into Jack's ruby locks.

"Spicer. No one, I repeat, NO ONE will ever take your place." Jack smiled shyly and snuggled against Chase's breast plate.

"Good."

_-...In the end, Dashi triumphed trapping Wuya in a spring...-_

Chase and Jack froze.

"Did Fung just say...a spring?" Chase looked down at Jack and they just looked at each other... before collapsing and clutching their sides.

"Oh wow!" Jack almost cried tears. Chase bellowed with laughter.

"Chase, if you think that's bad, in the leaked trailer/WIP- you called Sheng Gong Wu - doohickies!" Jack giggled.

Chase stopped suddenly.

"Now, I am offended."

Tears escaped from Jack's red eyes, and he struggled to breath. Jack forced himself to stop laughing.

"Either way, Spicer. We are no longer watching this... garbage." Jack looked at the warlord as he stood.

"I'm going to train." Chase called over his shoulder to let the genius know where he was going.

"Tsh. Doohickies." Chase mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, Jack heard him as giggles and snorts came from his direction.

**34. Bed**

If there is one thing that Jack loved more than his robots and Chase? It was his bed. Oh no, not Jack's. Chase's.

Jack wouldn't know how to explain it. It was soft, yet firm. Warm, yet cold. Large enough to fit Chase and Jack, plus several warriors in it and there would still be room to move about.

Jack loved, Chase's bed. Well he supposed it was their bed. They were lovers as well as Master and Apprentice. Jack loved to sleep in this bed as much as he could, if Chase would allow it (training, sex, outings, sex, showdowns, sex, boredom, se- you get the idea.).

Jack loved the sheets that Chase would cover it with. Jack was never a lover of silk, it felt scratchy on his skin, even though the fabric was supposed to be soft. He remembered when he had to tell Chase. He felt extremely picky, and very fussy. Didn't at all wished to upset his draconic lover.

But Chase had been fine with it, glad he had been told even. Chase didn't want his lover to uncomfortable; if Jack didn't like the sheets or they irritated his skin, then he would change them.

Jack mentioned that although silk was expensive and as Chase lived like a warlord as he should, Jack said that satin was perhaps the next best thing. Jack LOVED satin, black or red mainly. Chase smiled minutely at his lover, kissing his black eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Spicer." He had said. "I told you, if there isn't anything you like or wish to change to make yourself more comfortable in my keep; tell me and we can work something out."

Jack was glad Chase was happy with Jack's little picky nature. Now the bed was covered in black and red satin sheets, just as Jack liked it. Chase didn't seemed too bothered by the colour choice, a bed is a bed. It strangely suited the warlords bedroom and also symbolized sexuality.

Jack smiled at that.

Well, the thought was nice, but so was the smirking lips nipping at his throat.

**35. Pillow**

Chase knew Jack was very much his.. fan boy. Chase knew what he was doing when he decided to give the boy another chance.

He knew that Jack would be over excited and thrilled that he would be back in the warlord's good graces. Jack would throw himself into Chase's arms and declare that he was grateful, promised to make him proud.

Chase smirked as he entered the albino's room, openly noticing the teen sprawled on his back. Snoring. It was well into the afternoon, but didn't mind. Jack was very much a night owl. It didn't surprise Chase that Jack had slept till gone noon.

What Chase didn't expect was how he was greeted.

Chase sat upon the red sheeted duvet, which was barely covering Jack. Chase noted that Jack liked to sleep nude. Chase grinned dirtily, he could live with that. He shook the boy gently as not to scare him awake.

Jack opened his eyes; the warlord believed him to be awake. Chase went to speak, only to get a face full of a pillow.

"Five more minutes!" Was the mumbled shout, followed by light snoring as Jack rolled onto his side.

Normally, the warlord would retaliate. But he believed that patience was a virtue. Chase eyed the blanket which had uncovered a very pale and _tantalizing _bottom. Chase gave a very dark grin and teleported back to his citadel.

Oh was patience ever a virtue. He would get his own back. That and collect not only an apprentice, but a lover as well. Jack would regret sleeping in... but only for this one time.

**36. Butt**

Seeing Chase at a showdown was not or has ever been a surprise. He would often come either out of boredom or just to show up the monks. Jack would be there, no surprise there either. Always making a fool out of himself or getting hurt.

The monks were as usual. Cocky, full of themselves and believed they were good, when all they did is feed each other's egos.

But what was striking about this showdown, wasn't the Wu. It wasn't a new robot that Jack had made. I wasn't Wuya's new dress. But rather Chase's state of dress.

The warlord wasn't wearing his usual armour, but rather civilian clothing.

He wore a tight black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans and green sneakers. Everyone's jaws dropped. Chase took the compliment silently and stepped forward to take the Wu from the dazzled monks and other Heylin. The monks shook themselves out of it and including Wuya and they raced to the Wu before Chase could out right win it.

The showdown was over quickly, Chase being the victor. Jack hadn't moved, however. Although since then had closed his mouth.

Jack was openly ogling the warlord's new wardrobe, and smirked in approval. Chase nodded his head in thanks as he passed the genius.

_SMACK_

Chase paused and turned towards the albino, who wore a very cheeky grin.

"What? I couldn't let that ass go without a touch!" Chase shook his head and chuckled.

"You only got one cheek." Chase said quietly to the albino, smirking as Jack's jaw dropped once again.

Was that a come on?

Chase disappeared as he teleported away.

Everyone looked at Jack and at the space where Chase had left. Jack shook his head and grinned, activating his helipack.

Jack squealed as he flew away.

"I TOUCHED THE BUTT!"

**THEY'RE BACK!******

**Boobs: I don't know why but I kept thinking back to****MoonHeart1313's review on the first episode XD This one is dedicated to her XD****  
****Bed: Jack you are so finicky!...Chase is still a horny bastard XD****  
****Pillow: Because Jack is Jack XD And Chase will make sure that payback is as good as it's given****;) ****XD****  
****Butt: I blame my friend at college. All with the film references is his thing. It's so annoying XD But this one made me laugh. All because he was saying that he saw a really fit guy get on his train and his reaction to the guy - whilst texting me - was "Mustn't...touch...the...butt" XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**37. Worm**

Chase glared down at the boy genius, somewhat disgusted with him. His eye's showed malice and a small yet prominent growl left the warlord's lips.

"Pathetic worm." Jack flinched and his eyes fell down cast to find something interesting on the sandy floor. Jack lost another showdown, and in his own element too. The aim was to build a robot and then have that robot collect the Wu at the end by remote control. Jack was downright embarrassed. The boy genius nodded at the warlord and turned away to leave.

"I didn't say you could leave, Spicer." Chase sneered at the boy, who had stopped but did not turn around. Chase noted that the boy's shoulders began shaking.

"You're right, I am pathetic. So, why not just let me go so I can go and kill myself? I'm a coward, I'm useless, so why not allow me to take the coward's way out? I will never be good enough for you. I can't be good enough for you." Jack sobbed and sniffed as he cried to the warlord. The monks glared at Chase before leaving with the Wu in their possession.

"I hope we see you again, Spicer." Came Omi's sad yet hopeful reply just as they took off on Dojo. Although Jack maybe evil, showdown weren't the same without Jack. Even when the albino was sick, it felt odd without the boy genius there. Jack looked up as the monk's flew away in the distance.

Chase walked forward as Jack turned to face him. Jack growled in frustration.

"God, how much longer do you want me to pretend we still hate each other?! I'm sick of this! Are you embarrassed of me, Chase?" Jack wiped his panda eyes against his sleeve after Chase pulled the albino tight against his chest plate. Chase sighed.

"I admit, it's getting boring. Perhaps, we can do something to change that and no. I never will be embarrassed of you, Spicer. You have come so far. Although, I am confused as to why you lost." Jack looked up into the warlord's evil ember eyes and blushed.

"I-...I couldn't stop thinking about you. You distracted me." Jack looked away, ashamed that his emotions got in the way of winning a powerful Wu. Chase smiled and lifted Jack's chin with his right hand index finger.

"We still have time to work on that. Do not trouble yourself. Alright? Let's go to the citadel. Hmm?" Jack grinned happily, knowing that Chase was still being ever so patient with him.

"Thanks for not getting angry. I'm sorry though-" Jack was cut off by Chase's lips.

"Enough of that, Spicer."

**38. Beans**

Jack poked his folk at the food on his plate as Chase sat opposite him at the dining room table. Chase saw the behaviour.

"Not hungry, Spicer?" Jack looked up shyly and tried to eat what was on his plate. Chase saw that Jack was merely trying to please him, Chase pulled the plate away from the boy.

"Come on. What's the matter?" Jack looked shocked that Chase had done that and swallowed the bacon and part of the egg white he had shovelled into his mouth.

"I-.." Jack hated being picky. He hated it when he would cause Chase to be mad and disappointed at him. Chase saw the albino and as if he almost read his mind.

"Spicer, we have been together for eight months and you moved in two weeks ago. I'm sure whatever it is, it can be fixed." Jack looked sceptical.

"It's silly and stupid..."

"I promise, I won't be mad." Jack nodded at the warlord.

"I'll hold you to that. You will have a go at me..." Chase shook his head at Jack.

"Spicer, stop dancing around the subject and tell me what the matter is?" Chase ordered gently, Jack took a deep breath.

"It's the beans. Not only do I hate the taste of them... I'm allergic." Chase immediately took the plate away from the albino and scooped the whole breakfast into the trash. Luckily, there was left over food. Jack was stunned. Did that just happen?

"You didn't have to- I mean I know I'm picky and that-" Chase came back with a new plate with the same breakfast except without beans. Jack looked across the table and saw that Chase didn't have any Beans on his plate.

"Firstly, you can't help you body and what it rejects. Secondly, stop apologising." Jack smiled.

"You don't like beans too?" Jack gestured at the warlord plate.

"Anything that reminds me of Hannibal, food wise that is, puts me off eating it. Entirely." Chase explained. It was silent for a few minutes before chuckles and giggles came from the breakfast table.

"I agree. "

**39. Moon (Yes you! XD)**

Two girls sat bored in a town square outdoor cafe, each had a coke bottle and a cake to munch on. Both decided to meet up for lunch, since it was such a nice day. The red head sighed as she finished her cake, pushing the plate away and to the side.

"Moon, I'm bored." The brunette glared at her swallowing her last bite and doing the same.

"You think I don't know that, Jin? You've been complaining the best part of half an hour!" Jin pouted, then sighed again. She gave up trying to get the brunette to talk and turned to her bag. Moon glanced over at her friend but ignored her, taking a sip from her bottle.

Jin took out her pad and pulled out a pen. She looked pasted her friend's shoulder and spotted a happy couple. She grinned and started doodling on a page. Moon, suddenly interested, watched as her friend glided the pen across the paper. Moon wanted to laugh at Jin, it looked like squiggles and scribbles to her. She watched as eyes and noses began to immerge then faces. Moon was captivated as she noticed that there was two people immerging from the scribbles. Two people that she knew well.

"Oh my god! Chase and Jack!" Moon giggled and Jin joined in with her. Now noticing the near resemblance of the couple.

"How did they know our names?" Came a voice not too far from them. Moon froze in shock.

"I don't think she meant us, Spicer." Jin paused also and looked at her friend. The two stared at each other, until Moon gave Jin an excited look. Jin grinned and peered over the brunettes shoulder.

She immediately looked back at Moon.

"Oh my god, it is them!" Jin whispered excitedly. Moon squealed quietly and turned her head slowly to look at the couple. Jack looked over at them to which Moon swirled back round, embarrassed she got caught.

"They totally know of us, Chase. It's freaking me out!" Jack said rather paranoid of the two girls. Jin had an idea and then finished her drawing. She then gently tore the page out and then stood up from her seat.

"What are you doing!?" Moon asked lowly, trying not to draw attention, more than they already had. Jin smiled and walked over to the couple.

"I'm sorry if our stares, unnerved you. I didn't recognise you at first. But when you started talking we couldn't help ourselves. Here's a token of our appreciation of you and apologies to you." Jin smiled and handed the sheet of paper to the goth whom took it with a surprised look. Jin then bowed in front of Chase to show her respect and then she walked away.

"Come on, Moon. We have sweet inspiration now!" Moon smiled and followed her friend out of the cafe.

"Hey, wait!" The girls turned around and saw Jack running up them.

"I just wanted to say thank you, it's lovely." Jin and Moon smiled.

"You just keep being you, Jack. Chase may have you, but we love you too. We wish you all the best." Moon giggled as the boy turned red at the statement.

"Later!" Jin dragged Moon away.

"Hey, quit pulling me!"

**40. Cats**

Jack counted the cats in Chase's keep as he waited for the warlord to return. He had such awesome news to tell him that he couldn't wait.

"456...457...458...459- Jeez, how many cats? Why didn't I get bored after 60?" Jack asked himself grinning at his stupidity.

"700 cat warriors, Spicer and 3 on the way." Jack jumped at the sound of Chase's voice, and stammered as he stood.

"A-ah! Chase! Erm, I wanted t-to tell you that-" Chase walked past the albino and away from him. Jack stopped talking and gave up trying. But he let out his frustrations out, out loud by mistake.

"Crazy, wanna-be, cat lady..." Jack said to which he covered his mouth with a hand, shocked he would say something like that out loud. Within seconds, Chase was by his side, snarling at the boy.

"What was that, Spicer?" Chase said as he pressed his face right near the albino's, noses almost touching.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-!" Chase sighed and pulled away from Jack.

"You ignored me- I got annoyed- I just wanted to- I'm sorry!" Jack whimpered quietly, hoping Chase would understand.

"Enough! Stop apologising!" Jack squeaked, but otherwise remained quiet. Chase took a deep breath and massaged the bridge of his nose trying to dull the ache of a migraine.

"What was it you came here for, Spicer?" Chase sighed, now looking rather fatigued. Jack stopped.

"Maybe, it can wait. You look tired and you are obviously irritable, so I'll come back later-" Jack paused immediately at the glare he was rewarded for that statement.

"Okay! I got into college and I will be out of China for a few years! I will be out of your hair!" Chase looked at the boy genius rather surprised.

"College? I won't allow it." Chase growled after it sank in.

"What? I have to go, I want to go-" Jack tried but was ignored and interrupted.

"After all the effort, I put into keeping you safe and alive, you reward me with leaving the country?" Jack looked at the Warlord confused.

"Safe? But you hate me!" Chase sighed.

"I opened my mouth, yet again. You change me, Spicer, and I don't like it." Jack frowned and looked away.

Chase walked forward to the albino.

"But I don't hate it either. Spicer, I forbid you to leave." Jack heard the unsaid words very clearly.

_I love you, Spicer but I'm too proud to say it._

"Okay, I'll withdraw my application." Jack said as Chase visibly relaxed and then walked away.

"Good." Jack smiled. Maybe Chase wasn't so crazy wanna-be cat lady after all.

**Worm: No one knows what happens after everybody goes home do they? XD**

**Beans: No comment XD**

**Moon:****MoonHeart1313, Yes I meant you! XD You invaded my thoughts on this one so I thought, you know what screw it! Let's takeher and me on an adventure XD**

**Cats: Chase is way too proud to admit anything! XD**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui**

**Story (c) Me**

**R&R Please.**

**Kit x**


End file.
